You and I
by enabled
Summary: Pam and Jim must learn to deal with life after they make their choices. Post: Casino Night
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jim couldn't believe what he'd done. He had been planning on telling Pam how he felt since he talked to Jan. He still wasn't sure on what he was going to do with the transfer, even though he knew that he should. And here he was just staring at Pam, breathless. She was just staring at him; he knew he should say something before the moment was gone, but he had said what he needed to say before. He wanted her to say something, anything, but she kept staring at him.

At this point, Jim wanted something to interrupt the silence. Words from her or him, anything, but he couldn't get his voice to work. He just kept looking at her. She looked scared, conflicted, this worried him. He should have known, he shouldn't have kissed her, telling her way enough, but he'd already done it and there was no going back now.

"Jim," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"Pam, I-"

"I should…I need to go home," she said. She wasn't looking at him anymore.

"To Roy," Jim said, realizing what she was doing.

"What do you expect me to do?" Pam asked. "I'm going to_marry _Roy, Jim. I'm engaged. I can't just-"

"You won't just break it off with him," Jim said, looking above her head, even though he knew the answer to the question before the words left his mouth.

"I told you before I _can't_," Pam said. "I've already promised Roy. I can't just break it off with Roy. I've been with him too long, don't you even know what that's like Jim?You can't just do that to someone."

They were silent until she made her way across the darkness of the office. "I'm leaving Pam. I'm transferring." His decision was made.

She looked back at him, surprised. "What? Where?"

"I'm taking your advice and Dwight's, actually, and I'm taking that position in Stamford. I already talked to Jam about it," Jim said. "I actually decided that you were right. I've got my future to think about and now you won't have to worry about things being weird or uncomfortable."

"Jim..." She was fumbling for the right thing to say, but they both knew, she couldn't. She couldn't have Jim working at the Scranton branch while she married Roy. Things would be awkward and not the same, they both knew it. What was between them would never be the same way again; there was no use in standing in the dark and grasping at straws. Pam had made her choice.

Pam had gotten a ride home from Ryan, who looked grateful for the chance to get away from Kelly. He hadn't asked very many questions about why Jim or Roy weren't taking her home.

"Turn right here," Pam said softly. "Then it's the first one on the left." Ryan pulled into the driveway.

"It, uh, looks nice," Ryan said nodding.

"Thank you for giving me a ride," Pam said, giving him a tight lipped smile. She got out of Ryan's car slowly looking at the home she shared with Roy. She gave Ryan a little wave as he pulled out her driveway. She slowly made her way up the drive; she didn't want to go in. There was still so much on her mind. She sat down on the porch and hugged her knees up against her. She rested her head on her knees and remembered everything that happened that evening.

She heard the door open and she jumped.

"Baby'zat you out here?" Roy asked his voice muffled with sleep.

"Hey," Pam said, standing up to greet him. Roy was her life. _Roy_. He was the person she had decided to spend the rest of her life with.

"Did you forget," he yawned. "Did you forget your key or somthin'?"

"No, I just wanted to get some air before I came in," Pam replied.

"Halbert bring you home?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, actually he did," Pam said, walking towards Roy. "Let's get you to bed, you've had a long day."

They entered the house together and Pam once again told herself this was her choice. Roy was her life, not Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Pam got up early the next morning to fix Roy breakfast, she really hadn't been able to sleep. Roy had tried to fool around for a little bit, but she told him that she had a headache. It worked, it usually did, after all Roy couldn't expect for their sex life to stay the same after so long, right? Instead of just laying there, she got up about seven and started frying bacon and sausage along with eggs.

"Baby?" Roy called. He came down the steps. "What are you doing up so early?"

Pam forced a smile. "Making you breakfast."

Roy entered the kitchen and came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "You're the best."

"Go sit down, I'll bring it to you,"

"Love you baby," Roy said, making his way to the dining room table.

Pam just smiled. She'd had Jim on her mind the entire night and she'd finally realized that she was questioning whether or not she was making the right choice. But it didn't matter, she had promised Roy that she would spend the rest of her life with him and she was staying with that.

"How many people were there when you left?" Roy asked through a big yawn.

"Oh, um, there were still quite a bit, but I had a headache so Jim brought me home," Pam said, putting the food on a plate for Roy. She took it over to the table and then got yoghurt out of the fridge for herself before sitting down.

"S'nice of him," he replied, through a mouthful of bacon. "Halbert's a great guy."

"Yeah, um, he's transferring," Pam said, opening the lid to the yoghurt. She forgot a spoon so she got back up to grab one.

"Damn," Roy said. "Why?"

"Well, I guess there's a position that's better for him at the Stamford branch," Pam explained, sitting back down.

"Man," Roy complained. She gave him a puzzled look. "It's just with you not having a friend at work and everything, I just don't want to listen to you complain about everything."

"What?" Pam snapped, hurt.

"Well you know, you hate work and everything and-"

Pam stood up. "Thanks i Roy /i . It's nice to know you care."

"What's your deal?" Roy asked, shoving bacon into his mouth.

"My deal?" Pam asked, shocked. "I woke up early to make you a nice breakfast…" She burst into tears. Roy didn't do anything but took another bite of breakfast.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," Roy told her. "Might make you not quite so hormonal or tired, I didn't think it was that time of the month anyway."

"I think I will," Pam said, storming out of the room and up the stairs. She was just being stupid, she was just overly emotional about last night. What was important was that Roy loved her and they were getting married and they would be together for the rest of their lives. Pam began crying harder. She wished she could call and talk to someone, but the one person she…no, she had never been able to talk to Jim about her and Roy. That was one of the topics which had been silently taboo between the two of them.

Instead, she crawled into bed where she spent most of the day either crying or sleeping. Roy never checked in on her except once later in the day to tell her that he and some guys from warehouse were going to watch a playoff game and drink beer.

The phone rang about seven that night, she hoped that it was Jim, but she knew better. It was here mom.

"Hey Mom," Pam said, attempting not to sound like she'd spent most of the day either crying or sleeping. Maybe she could pass it off as a cold, even though she figured her mother would know better.

"Pam," her mom replied, Pam could hear the smile in her voice. Her mom cleared her voice. "Is Roy around?"

"No, he and some guys from work went to watch a game and drink some drinks."

"How did last night go after you hung up? What happened?"

"Oh, Jim came in and I don't think it went very well, Mom," Pam admitted.

"Pam, you know, whatever choice you make, your father and I will support you," her mother told her.

"I know Mom, I just, I made a commitment to Roy," Pam said.

"I'm just saying that if you were to…"

"Mom, I just… I'm with Roy," Pam told her. "I love Roy."

"You did say that you thought you had feelings for Jim last night," her mother reminded her.

"I know, but I made my choice. I promised Roy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jim had gotten up early on Saturday. Since he, with help from Pam, had made his decision about whether or not to transfer and he needed to start getting things in order. First, he had told Mark. Mark seemed to be cool with it, disappointed, but cool with it. At least that was one less thing he had to worry about, but he still had to find a place in Stamford. He was planning on telling Michael on Monday and he was sure that would be a headache and then some.

Looking up apartments online had not been fairly successful, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to find another place quite like the one he had now, but at least he figured that he'd be able to find something, even if it was a cramped one room flat that he could actually afford. Luckily, Stamford was more like Scranton rather than New York City so the prices weren't _too_ outrageous.

Jim had spent much of doing the same on Sunday, the only difference was that he had called Jan (and apologized) and told her that he would take the position at Stamford. She seemed pleased at first, but then slightly disappointed when she realized he hadn't told anyone. He promised to on Monday.

He was dreading Monday, though not just because Monday he would be telling Michael, but because Monday he would be facing Pam for the first time since _that_ had happened. The kiss, his confession, everything, Pam made the decision that they could never be more than friends and Jim was going to have to deal with that for the rest of his life. At least, he had taken the chance, gone the distance. He had let her know how she felt and then she had made her decision, her decision to stay the same, she chose Roy.

Not him.

Jim had arrived early to work the next day. He nervously drummed his fingers on his desk as everyone else shuffled in.

"Angela, Oscar, Creed, Stanley," he said, greeting each person as they came in. He checked his watch. Michael was late, _of course_ Michael was late. It was Monday. Michael was always late on Mondays.

"Dunder Mifflin. This is Pam," he heard in the background. He looked up to see Pam at her desk. She hadn't realized that she was there. "Actually, Jan, he's not in yet, I'll let him know you called…okay, good-bye." She hung up the phone and they made eye contact, she looked away quickly.

Jim drummed his fingers some more and then checked his email.

Twenty after nine, no Michael. Jim sighed again.

"You're distracting me," Dwight said. Jim ignored him.

"Dunder Mifflin. This is Pam," Pam said again. "Michael, no Jan's already-…you should have really called in before now…wa-…fine. Fine. I'll tell Jan that you're taking a sick…yes I have to call Jan, you can't just…fine, fine, fine. I won't call and tell her but if she calls me I'm telling her. Fine. No…yes…look, that's fine, fine. Call her yourself…I'll tell Dwight he can't fire anybody today…put Jim in charge? Okay, fi-…feel better."

Jim looked up at her and she made a frustrated face and then quickly looked away when she realized that he was looking at her.

"Yes Michael…see you tomorrow."

Jim sighed. Great, Michael wasn't even going to be there today.

Pam couldn't help but notice the look of silent frustration on Jim's face. He had wanted to make his announcement today and part of her was glad that Michael wasn't there. True, she had made her choice, but she couldn't imagine work in the office without Jim there. However, there was also the annoyance of Dwight bothering her about where Michael was, he was coming up to her desk about every five minutes. At least, now that she knew he wouldn't be there, maybe he would leave her alone.

"Where's Michael, Pam?" Dwight asked in an accusatory tone.

"He's sick, Dwight," Pam replied, coolly.

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"He's sick, just like I just told you."

"I know that _Pam_, but what is he sick with?"

"He didn't say, Dwight," Pam said.

"Is he with Jan?"

"Um, no, I don't think so, he didn't say," she replied.

"I think Jan went home after casino night," Jim said, from his desk.

"Are you sure Jim?"

"Actually, I'm not Dwight, but I'm going with what Jan told me before she left, so…" Jim trailed off. He shared an annoyed look with Pam and despite herself, she smiled, but then just as quickly, she looked away.

"Well, that makes me in charge today then," Dwight said, satisfied.

"Actually Michael said that Jim is in charge and that you can't fire anybody today," Pam replied.

"As Assistant Regional-"

"Assistant _to_ the Regional Manager," Jim interrupted.

"Dammit Jim."

Jim shrugged. "Sit down Dwight."

"I don't have to, you can't tell me what to do."

"Actually, I think I can since Michael left me in charge."

Dwight gave Jim a nasty look and stomped off to his desk. Pam watched Jim shake his head and get back to work.

Jim noticed that the office was quieter that day. He didn't want to see cocky, but it seemed like when he and Pam were awkward the rest of the office suffered as well. Even though Michael wasn't there, everyone did more work than they would have normally, as well as the volume was much lower. Everyone could hear Kelly every time she got on the phone even though she sat in the back. It was painful and Jim was just glad that he wouldn't have to suffer through this for much longer. He could move on, without Pam.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their awesome reviews! It really does mean a lot. I really do try to crank this out as fast as I can and I just appreciate everyone taking the time to read and review. :)**


End file.
